¿Dejando ir un amor ?
by tk2111
Summary: es un sonfic no digo mas son dos partes por que ya no me dio tiempo
1. Chapter 1

Este es un sonfic para compensar el no haber escrito nada espero me disculpen la letra va entre ""

Dejando ir un amor ¿?

"Hazme un favor se que pronto vas a enamorarla"

-Tk que haces aquí ocurre algo-pregunto Kari al ver a su amigo en la puerta de su casa

-no es nada malo yo solo quería verte-dijo tk sin saber que ese seria el inicio del amor

Nunca falles y ni por error se te ocurra engañarla

-Takeru-llamo una compañera de clases

-Que pasa Catalina-pregunto Tk

-Hoy no vino Kari a clases ahora si saldrás con migo?-pregunto

-No, necesito ir a verla me preocupa mucho-respondió tk

-Ay eres un tonto no entiendes que ella no te quiere como yo-dijo Catalina

-eso no importa ella es lo mas importante que tengo será mejor irme adiós-dijo tk mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a la casa de los Kamiya

se muere con los detalles y le encantan los Ferrero

Tk toco la puerta

-Tk que haces aquí-pregunto la Mama de Kari

-buenas tardes Señora Kamiya vine a ver a Kari hoy falto a clases y estoy preocupado-dijo Tk

-lo que sucedió es que no se sentía muy bien pero verte la ara sentir mejor¿Podrias quedarte con ella hasta que yo vuelva de las compras?-pregunto la Sr Kamiya

-Con gusto –dijo Tk

-Entonces adelante ya sabes donde se encuentra el cuarto de Kari-dijo la Sr Kamiya mientras salía por la puerta

-tk se dirijio al cuarto de Kari y toco la puerta-Kari soy Tk puedo pasar

-adelante-dijo Kari

Tk entro y rápidamente se hacerco a la cama de Kari donde ella estaba sentada-

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Tk

-Me preocupaste-dijo Tk sin dejar que Kari contestara lo primero

-Am.. si no es nada solo me sentí un poco cansada-respondio tristemente Kari lo que no paso desapercivido por tk

-Estas triste-fue lo único que dijo Tk

No estoy triste tranquilo solo estoy cansada-dijo Kari

-No fue una pregunta-dijo mientras la empezaba a abrazar

Kari se sorprendio mucho como es que sabia acaso ella era transparente para su amigo, de repente lagrimas corrian por su rostro Tk la abrazo con mas fuerza

-no llores por favor sea lo que sea que te tenga triste te prometo que te ayudare y siempre estare para ti –dijo Tk

¿Por qué?-pregunto Kari

¿Por qué? –dijo tk mientras levantaba su rostro para que lo vea cara a cara-por que eres lo mas importante en mi vida por eso

En ese momento Kari sonrio y no podía sentirse mejor ambos se separaron lentamente del abrazo

-Que bueno que estes mejor-dijo Tk-por cierto te traje algo

-Enserio que es dime –dijo Kari emocionada

-Cierra los ojos-dijo tk Kari obedecio Tk tomo sus manos y lentamente deposito una cajita de Ferrero

-Gracias Tk son mis favoritos-dijo Kari mientras abria la caja de chocolates

-lo se por eso los traje-dijo Tk

Ese día lo pasaron juntos y Tk se quedo a dormir en la casa de Kari por petición de ella sin saber que ese día Kari estaba así por que se dio cuenta que lo amaba y pensaba que Tk no la quería de esa forma pero con esos detalles que había tenido hoy con ella había nacido una esperanza

Busca a alguien que la protega y por ella se haga un guerrero

-Estas bien Tk-pregunto Kari por decima vez

-Si estoy bien Kari-

-Por que lo hiciste-pregunto Kari

-Por que te estaba molestando-

-Jamás te había visto pelear Tk-

-solo peleo por las personas mas importantes de mi vida-

Que ni se te ocurra usar gorra si es que sales con ella

-ese era Tk si no podía ser nadie mas pero por que-

-hola Kari-dijo Tk-lista para nuestra cita

-claro que si por cierto te ves mas serio sin tu gorro jajaja casi no te reconozco-dijo Kari

y así la veas en pijama dile que se ve tan bella

era verdad como lo había olvidado esa mañana Tk pasaría a recogerla para ir a la reunión de los digielegidos y ay se encontraba en la puerta de su casa ella sola ya que Tai tenia que pasar por Mimi y sus padres estaban de viaje

-recién levantada Kari?-pregunto Tk mientras intentaba no reír

-si…am yo.. lo lamento..que ..verguenza -

-Vergüenza? Porque? Te ves muy linda así-dijo Tk

te va a hacer sentir un niño de verdad como pinocho

-Kari aveces pareces una niña pequeña-dijo tk mientras la perseguía por el parque

-ay Tk si tu eres el que siempre me trae aquí para que juguemos juntos-dijo Kari

-cierto solo por estar contigo me vuelvo un niño pequeño-

y el día en que te le declares porfa que no sea 18

-era 18 de Agosto y Tk y kari salieron a recorrer el digimundo-

-bien que es lo que me querías decir y en este lugar Tk-

-bueno…yo ..yo-trato de decir Tk

-Tranquilo si no puedes decirme lo hoy será para otro día si? Olvidémoslo por hoy-dijo Kari

no seas tonto cuídala y cumple lo que te pida

-Quédate por favor -pidió Kari

Como podría negarse a ella en especial por que se encontraba sola su familia había ido a visitar a su abuela pero ella tenia exámenes finales por lo que no pudo ir y sumándole a eso se encontraba en cama enferma no ,no podía dejarla sola

-Tranquila me quedare solo déjame avisarle a mamá que me voy a quedar en tu casa

y si un perro se acerca tu hazla sentir protegida

-Era una tonta por su culpa Tk se encontraba herido-

-Tranquila Kari estoy bien –dijo Tk

-Pero te mordio y todo por mi culpa-dijo Kari

-No es tu culpa –

-Si, si lo es por andar por estos callejones-

-lo importante es que no te paso nada -

háblale con la verdad que la mentira saldrá a flote

-TK PORQUE TE FUISTE AYER SIN MI ¿?-pregunto Kari muy molesta

-Bueno es que yo ..tenia que ir a casa mamá dijo que comprara unas cosas –dijo Tk nervioso

-MENTIROSO ayer llame a tu casa por la tarde y tu mamá me dijo que aun no llegabas –

-Por que me mientes-dijo Kari mientras empezaba a llorar

-No llores Kari –dijo Tk mientras la abrazaba

-Por esto no me fui con tigo ayer-dijo Tk mientras sacaba una cajita embuelta como regalo-feliz cumpleaños Kari

En ese momento Kari dejo de llorar mañana era su cumpleaños y Tk había ido a comprar su regalo pero aun así le mintió aunque por una linda causa

y si quiere competir déjala que te derrote

-puedo preguntarte algo Tk-

-Si dime Kari-

-Porque no hay nadie que te gane corriendo en toda la secundaria pero nunca puedes alcanzarme cada ves que jugamos-dijo Kari

-porque así lo quiero yo jajaja-dijo Tk

desvélate con ella ablando por video llamada

-No puede ser ya casi son las 4 am y tu Tk tienes practica a las 6 de la mañana-dijo Kari

-ya quieres Dormir-pregunto Tk

-Realmente no pero..-

-Pero nada yo me quedo contigo siempre si -

demuéstrale que a esa mujer no la cambias por nada

-Tk por que vas conmigo al baile pudiste ir con cualquiera-pregunto Kari

-Es verdad pude venir con cualquiera pero no quería a cualquiera quería venir con la persona mas importante para mi quería venir contigo-dijo Tk

Kari le dio un beso en la mejilla –Gracias –fue lo único que se le ocurrió para esa respuesta tan especial

cuando se agá la enojada tu dile que se ve tierna

-Porque te enojas Kari no fue mi intención llegar tarde-dijo Tk pero no recibió respuesta

-Sabes –dijo mientras abrazaba a kari por la espalda-así enojada te vez tan tierna-y deposito un beso en su mejilla

dile que en tu corazón es la única que gobierna

-Tk porque no tienes novia-pregunto Kari

-porque ya esta ocupado-respondio Tk

-Así y por quien-

-Pues por ti o no me digas que quieres compartir el espacio en mi corazón con alguienm mas-

-No no quiero que nadie mas este en tu corazón solo yo-

-pues así será ..siempre-

síguele el juego cuando se agá la sentida

ruégale cuando se enoja aunque no sepas que le pasa

-Ya me disculpe mil veces Kari perdóname si yo se que tengo la culpa perdóname por favor- dijo Tk

-esta bien solo..solo no lo vuelvas ha hacer si –

-Lo que me pidas con tal de que me perdones

nunca la pierdas pues sin ella morí en vida

-Sabes no se que aria sin ti-dijo Tk

-Por que lo dices Tk-

-Por que sin ti moriría eres lo mas especial en mi vida-


	2. Chapter 2

y cuando le pidas ser tu novia que no sea en la plaza

Acá entre dos tu y yo sabemos bien que

Ella todavía me quiere más sin embargo falle

Hazme el favor de decirle todos los días

Que la quieres como a nadie y que sin ella morirías

-hola Kari-dijo Tk

-hola Tk puedo preguntarte algo-

-si dime-

-¿por qué siempre llegas primero al colegio?-

-por que quiero ser el primero en verte cada día Kari-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kari emocionada

-por que te quiero como a nadie y así mi día siempre empieza bien-

Si de verdad la quieres olvida el tequila

-¿tu nunca vas ha hacer eso verdad Tk?-

-bueno pues…-dijo Tk

-¿no me digas que ya as bebido antes Tk?-

-Eeeehhh….si..-

-no lo vuelvas ha hacer-

-pero ..-

-QUE NO LO VUELVAS HA HACER-dijo Kari enojada

-solo con una condición –

-¿Cuál?-

-nunca te vayas de mi vida si –

Acaricia su mejilla y al besarla hazlo muy lento

-Kari hoy yo ..quiero decirte –

-que sucede Tk por que estas tan nervioso-

-Kari hoy quiero decirte lo que siento por ti ya no puedo negarlo mas la verdad es que yo te amo ,te amo Kari sin ti no se que haría –

-yo también te amo Tk –dijo Kari casi empezando a llorar –incluso pensé que jamás te fijarías en mi-

-no llores por favor lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto-

-pero tu no sabias-

-no importa ,igual sufriste por mi culpa-

-te amo- dijo Tk mientras se acercaba a besarla

-también te amo-dijo Kari y se juntaron en un beso

Dedícale canciones le encanta Camila

-me encanta cantar –dijo kari

-lo se es otra de las razones por que te amo-dijo Tk

-si tanto me amas dime cual es mi grupo favorito-

-ja es sencillo amor te encanta Camila –

-vaya si que me conoces jajaja-

-no es por que te conozca es porque te amo-

Y No le falles y si quieres un final feliz de cuento

Bésala bajo la lluvia tocando suave su pelo

-feliz aniversario mi amor-dijo Tk mientras la besaba habían hecho una cita en el parque

-es curioso que nuestro aniversario sea el día en que yo fui por primera vez al digimundo-dijo Kari

-jajaja si ..yo no lo veo como algo curioso –

-tonto -

-te amo-dijo Tk mientras se acercaba para besarla en ese momento empezó a llover

Dile que escoja una estrella y tu la bajaras del cielo

Si la llevas al café no te sientes en nuestra mesa

-amor me voy a sentar con mi hermano no quiero molestarte con tus amigas –

-no existe nadie como tu Tk por eso te amo tanto nos vemos luego-

te advierto que es muy sensible háblale con delicadeza

Tenle paciencia pues fácil mente se estresa

Y dile que su inteligencia complementa su belleza

-Kari no sabes cuanto te amo hemos sido novios 8 años y quisiera saber si quieres compartir tu vida con migo-dijo Tk

-me estas pidiendo…-trato de decir Kari

-si ¿Kari te quieres casar conmigo-

-SIIII-

Hermano, quiérela como la quise

Y hazme el favor de amarla mucho y sanar el daño que hice

Fin

Este sonfic no fue muy largo ni muy bien escrito pero no quería dejarlo en mi compu además de que ya casi no tengo tiempo jajaja espero que les haya gustado y gracias a los que leyeron hasta el final


End file.
